1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot cooperation device with connected robots moving according to control to provided images according to the passage of time, and to move the robots in cooperation with the provided images; and to a robot cooperation program storage medium storing robot cooperation programs to operate a computer as the above robot cooperation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been well-known multimedia contents software, which provides information (images, voices and the like) using multimedia such as images, voices and the like. Generally, in multimedia contents software editing execution system which performs editing or execution on the above multimedia contents software, a keyboard and a mouse are used as an input device, and a display screen is mainly used as an output device. Media such as images (still pictures, dynamic images and texts), and voices are assumed to be operated by the above multimedia contents software editing execution system. An idea, itself, of execution of external media different from the above images and voices has been existed, but, a multimedia contents software editing execution system using robots as an output device has never been existed so far as a product. Moreover, there have been proposed only some ideas for a method to perform only start and termination of software for execution of the external media other than robots, simultaneously with time characteristics of the multimedia contents software.
A current multimedia contents editing execution system has an internal structure (Macromedical Director and the like), where new media may be handled by addition of modules due to a configuration in which parts for control of respective media have modules corresponding to respective media. In such a system, media control modules are required to have the following functions, the above system executes multimedia contents by proper calling of the above functions according to given scenarios.
At execution: a function to operate media according to time.
a function to add means (such as a script function) to the main body; and PA1 a function to send events caused in the media to multimedia contents software; and PA1 at editing: a function to edit the media. PA1 a robot control part connected to a robot moving according to control for controlling the motion of the robot; and PA1 a media reproduction part to keep scenarios, which describes changes in the images to the passage of time, and are corresponding to events; present images according to the passage of time, following the scenario; and notify the passage of time at each frame to the above robot control part, characterized in that PA1 the above robot control part keeps motion procedures denoting changes, which are corresponding to the frame, in the postures of the above robot to the passage of time; receives notifications of the passage of time from the above media reproduction part; and moves the above robot according to the above motion procedures, in the corresponding frame. PA1 the above robot control part transmits events corresponding to the sensor detection signals which are transmitted to the above media reproduction part; and PA1 the above media reproduction part starts or branches the above scenario according to the events which has been transmitted from the above robot control part. PA1 the above robot control part stores the order of the sensor detection signals for a part of or all of the above plurality of sensors; events are transmitted to the above media reproduction part according to the above order when the sensor detection signals are received from the above robot in the stored order; and PA1 the above media reproduction part starts or branches the above scenario according to the event transmitted from the above robot control part. PA1 the computer comprises:
There have been the following problems, as robots are different from usual media, when operation of the robots is added to the multimedia contents editing execution system by using the above structure of modules.
It is unsuitable for control of the robots requiring strict time management as the time management depends on the main body system side.
The numbers and kinds of the motion parts and sensors and the like are different from each other according to the robots. That is, as there are many changes in the hardware in the case of the robots, compared with those of the media, it is required to create the modules to the above changes at every change.
Considering the above circumstances, the present invention has an object to provide a robot cooperation device with a capability to operate robots in cooperation with motions of images; and a robot cooperation program storage medium storing robot cooperation programs to operate a computer as the above robot cooperation device.